Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a gameplay mode of CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. Description Multiplayer mode is a competitive 1-VS-3 gameplay style in which one player takes control of an animatronic and three players take control of Survivors. The Survivor's goal is to escape the arena alive and the animatronic's goal is to kill at least one Survivor before they can successfully escape. The first person to join the lobby, referred to as the "host", will be the animatronic. The second player to join that lobby with be the Support. The third player to join will become the Medic. And the last person will be the Pointer. Mechanics Animatronics have a mechanic known as Energy. This meter will deplete as the player sprints through the map or uses any of the animatronics unique skills. If the meter depletes to the last two bars, or runs out entirely, the animatronic will stall and will become immobile while it recharges. The meter can be refilled voluntarily by standing in place until it ticks up. This is to prevent the animatronic from spamming special moves in an uncontrolled manner. Animatronics will also move noisily, especially while sprinting, which will give their position away to nearby Survivors. The amount of noise generated while sprinting varies depending on the animatronic being played. The Survivors' goal is to escape alive, although the specific manner by which this occurs depends on which of the two maps being played. Attempting to power a generator on will trigger a small minigame where the player will be required to keep the mouse inside a moving target. Missing the target will cause the power percentage to rise, and hitting 100% will cause the generator to break and emit sparks, which will stun the Survivor and alert the active animatronic. If the animatronic grabs a Survivor both players will be entered into a quicktime event. This will display a set of key commands which will need to be entered in order to pass the event. If the Survivor passes the quicktime event the animatronic will be stunned, however failing the events will result in the death of the Survivor. Likewise, if the animatronics succeeds the quicktime event the Survivor will be killed, however failing the event will result in the animatronic being stunned. It is possible for both players to fail the quicktime event. Maps Multiplayer mode currently has three maps available to play, one of which is chosen at random when the match begins. The goal of the Survivors and the animatronics remain unchanged, however the layout of the arena is different between maps and the specific steps needed for the Survivors to escape have some variations: If playing on The Bunker the goal is to activate three generators to turn the power on, find the blue key to unlock C1 or the green key to unlock A3, activate the generator in the unlocked area, and finally escaping through either exit. The keycard's locations are randomly generated, and opening either of the two exits require the Survivor to use the computer by the door. There is no minigame to open the exit door, however it does require the player to stand in one place for a long amount of time while the door opens, leaving them vulnerable to attack. More than one Survivor can work on a generator at one time which speed up the progress made on it, but only one Survivor can work on the door at a time. If playing on the Police Department the goal is to find the fuse to power on the generator, locate the keycard in the Archive, open the main door and escape. Both the fuse and the keycard's locations are generated randomly, however the keycard can only ever appear in the Archive. This map is more linear than the Bunker, however a lot of the walls consist of tinted windows so it is much harder to hide from the animatronic. If playing on the Forest the goal is to locate a gas canister, wires, and a battery to repair the generator found on the wall of the building marked as the base and to then escape through the exit. All item locations are randomly generated, however no item can appear outside of a building and at least one item will be found in the labyrinth. The Forest is the most open map current playable meaning that the animatronic can spot a Survivor from a long distance, however it is possible to hide behind trees to break line of sight. Survivors There are currently three playable Survivors, and are allocated randomly so that there are no more than one of each class per game: *The Medic is able to revive downed Survivors quicker than any other player type, and is able to see injured Survivors through walls if within a certain distance of them. The Medic is equipped with an EMP mine which can be placed on a static surface and will detonate if the animatronic walks past it, causing it to be stunned for a short period of time. *The Pointer is equipped with a stun gun which is used to shoot the animatronic and stall it for a short period of time, and also has a higher chance to get out of the grip of the animatronic. This is reflected by the Pointer having a shorter string of keys to enter for the quicktime events. The Pointer is also able to activate a radar which will reveal the direction of the animatronics relative to the direction that the player is facing. This ability extends to all living Survivors but is not permanent and has a long cool down. *The Support is also equipped with a stun gun which is used to shoot and stun the active animatronic, however the gun is buffed and will stun the animatronic for longer than any other class. The Support will also provide a buff when working on a generator with another Survivor helping, more so than any other class. Survivor Tactics *Any Survivor can revive a downed player by moving over to them, however the Medic will revive them the fastest. *More than one Survivor can work on an generator at the same time which will increase the speed at which the generator is powered on. *The animatronic can be thrown off your trail by hiding inside a closet, however the animatronic can also check the closets. Make sure to be a distance from the animatronic, or the opening and closing of the closet doors will alert the animatronic. *If an animatronic is near, you can open and close a closet without going in as a distraction to the animatronic. *Animatronics are not as mobile as Survivors, so making sharp corners or running around clutter in the room is a good way to avoid immediate death. *The stun guns have a long range, so shooting an animatronics from down a hallway will create a lot of distance. *Using the in-game chat to coordinate use of the stun guns can be effective, as if each player stuns the animatronic after the last stun is about to run out it can hold it in place for long amounts of time. *Placing the EMP mine in a high traffic area like an intersection means the animatronic is more likely to trigger the mine. *Placing the EMP mine at the foot of a currently stunned animatronic will cause it to trigger the mine immediately after recovering and will stun it for a second time. *The animatronic is not alerted when a Survivor collects a key card, so keeping the unlocked door closed is a good way to make the animatronic believe that the player has not opened the secret area yet, making A3 and C1 good hiding spots. *It is possible to spot the Cat on the ceiling by looking for it's tail, as this will continue to wave around even if the rest of the Cat's model does not. *It is possible to tell if any given Survivor is actually the Owl in disguise, as the Owl is unable to use the flashlight while transformed. *It is not possible to have more than one of each class per game, so spotting a duplicate is an indication that one is a legitimate player and one is the Owl. *The Wolf has a unique footstep sound due to its limp, and is the slowest so cannot outrun a Survivor. *The Wolf makes an audible howl whenever it uses its leap ability. Animatronics One of the four players will be given the role of the animatronic. It is possible to chose which animatronic to play, however which player is assigned the animatronic is chosen at random. There are currently four animatronics playable in the Multiplayer mode: *The Bull, aka NITROUS PM56-C, has the highest Energy meter but the slowest recharge rate, so it is able to sprint for long lengths of time or use special moves consecutively, but must stop and wait for long amounts of time to recharge. It can use the Fatal Dash which will propel the Bull forward and will down any Survivors in it's path, and can use the Furious Roar which will temporarily reveal the location of any remaining survivors. The Bull has the loudest footsteps. *The Cat, aka EMMA A-1, has the unique ability to become invisible and crawl around which makes it almost silent and difficult for any survivors to spot, however it cannot attack any survivors while crawling. It can also leap onto the ceiling and become invisible although it cannot move while doing this, followed by smashing into the ground directly below it which will kill any survivors beneath it. The Cat's Energy meter is not as high as the Bull however it does recharge faster and has the second faster movement. *The Owl, aka KESTREL O-2, has the ability to disguise itself as a Survivor for 25 seconds, although the cool down is 35 seconds. It can sprint, teleport a short distance, and has an arm cannon on its right arm which will instantly kill a Survivor if hit with a head shot. It has the lowest Charge meter but the highest recharge rate of all the animatronics, and has the quietest movement. *The Wolf, aka LAST RETAR, has the ability to breath poisonous Epicurean Chloride gas, although it is stationary while doing so, and can fire gas grenades at Survivors which detonate after a few seconds. Any Survivor caught in the poison gas has only a couple of seconds to escape before suffocating. It can also leap long distances to close gaps quickly and has the slowest movement of all the animatronics. When leaping, any survivors that it lands on top of will not be killed. Animatronic Tactics *Sprinting causes more noise and will alert any Survivors to your location. It is better to walk at a normal pace and only sprint when actively chasing a Survivor down. *It is not possible to guard both exits in the Bunker at once. It is better to pick an exit and wait for any Survivors to attempt to use it, rather than attempt to patrol both exits. *Because the Cat can hide on the ceiling while invisible, this is a good tactic for camping the escape doors or the doors to A3 and C1. *The Survivor's flashlights can be an easy way to track their location without seeing the Survivor directly. *The Owl can use it's teleport ability to avoid triggering a placed EMP mine. *The Forest is open enough to spot a Survivor's flashlight from a long distance. *The Wolf cannot outrun a Survivor, but using the leap ability will close the gap very quickly. This can be used in the Bunker to move down a corridor quickly, or in the Forest to leap off a hill which will extend the jump time as the animatronic falls downwards. *Using the gas grenade while the Survivors are in a room or building with only one exit will trap them with no way of them retaliating. Workshop The Workshop is a mechanic in which the player can customise the appearance of the playable animatronics and Survivors. Crates can be purchased using Acoins, which is the in-game currency earned at the end of each Multiplayer match. The amount of Acoins earned varies depending of the performance of the player during that match and whether they succeeded in earning a victory or not. Each crate contains an item which can be applied to the specific Survivor or animatronic to change their appearance, or can be traded with friends or sold on the Steam Marketplace. Unwanted items can be converted into crafting material which can then be combined to create new items. No items earned in the Workshop affects the gameplay of the Multiplayer or gives the player an advantage, however darker items of clothing can make a Survivor more difficult to spot. Achievements The following Achievements are unique to Multiplayer: *''Short Circuit'' - Hit the animatronic with a shock pistol 50 times *''Gotcha'' - Win a quicktime event 25 times while playing as an animatronic. *''Get Out'' - Win a quicktime event 25 times while playing as a Survivor. *''The Rescue'' - Win a game 50 times as a Survivor. *''Game Over'' - Win a game 50 times as an animatronic. Trivia * The Bull was the first playable animatronics added to Multiplayer, followed by the Cat, the Owl, then the Wolf *The appearances of survivors' classes remain the same. *The original victory screen for the animatronic showed only the Bull, as this was the only playable animatronic at the time. The current victory screen shows both the Bull and the Cat, however neither the Owl or the Wolf have been added. *During the quicktime event if both the Survivor and the animatronic fail the event, the animatronic will be stunned however the Survivor will still be killed. *The Forest was added to the multiplayer on 5th December during Patch 0.5, as was the Workshop. *The Wolf was added during the December 21st update. *The Bull and the Cat are the only two animatronic to have selection screens. *The Wolf is the only animatronic to have been added to the multiplayer ''before ''appearing in the main game. Gallery Survivors Survivor.jpg|A group of Survivors by the exit Bull survivor.jpg|The Support as seen from the perspective of the Bull Opening door.jpg|The Support opening the exit door Pointer crouched.jpg|The Pointer attempting to hide from the Bull Medic revive.jpg|The Medic reviving a downed Support The Bull Bull multiplayer.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C's interface Bull stunned.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C stalled due to low energy Bull win.jpg|The old victory screen showing only the Bull You win 2.jpg|The current victory screen with both the Bull and the Cat Bull attack.jpg|NITROUS PM56-C about to attack a Survivor GoldenWorkshop.jpg|The golden NITROUS PM56-C cosmetic skin 20190302203709 1.jpg|Golden NITROUS PM56-C stunned by the Pointer The Cat Emma interface.jpg|EMMA A-1's interface Emma powered down.jpg|EMMA A-1 stalled due to low energy Emma invisible.jpg|EMMA A-1 invisible on the ceiling Emma grab.jpg|EMMA A-1 attacking a Survivor The Owl Owl multiplayer.jpg|KESTREL O-2 in the Police Department Owl ui.png|KESTREL O-2's interface Owl shot.png|KESTREL O-2 shooting at a Survivor Owl out of power.png|KESTREL O-2 stalled due to low energy Owl disguise 1.png|KESTREL O-2 disguised as a Medic General Green key card.jpg|The green key card in the Bunker Generator multiplayer.jpg|One of the generators in the Bunker Blue key card.jpg|The blue key card in the Bunker Teaser multiplayer.jpg|A teaser shot of the Bunker Police room.jpg|A shot of the Police Department Red keycard.jpg|The red keycard in the Police Department Police generator.jpg|The generator in the Archive Gas can.jpg|The gas canister in the Forest Forest benches.jpg|Benches in the Forest Forest teaser 2.jpg|A teaser shot of the Forest Forest donut.jpg|The large donut in the forest Category:Multiplayer